Our Untold Story
by Lyleda
Summary: Takes place after the third game... Jak is going insane, Dax is back to normal thanks to Jak's light form, and he ain't a geek no more... [First -hopefully- YAOI story] Discontinued. Please see info page for more information...
1. I hear voices

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: In later chapters... Well, I don't know. I haven't gotten that far. But right now, just cussing... And an out of control dark form

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy.

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

This is my first shonen-ai story. Ever. If you wanna flame a poor lil defenseless newbie writer, then go ahead. You'll just have to live with the guilt of hurting me forever more.

Enjoy.

* * *

You would think that after the dark eco silo was found, and I accidentally got shoved into a pool of light eco, my life would be nice. I was balanced inside, the light balancing out the darkness. I had become a mercenary, and not in the bad way either. My services were used all about the country. And for once in my life, I felt needed, and felt actually loved! Sure, it was by people who didn't know very much about me, but hey, at least they weren't trying to kill me, right?

But every time I had to go dark, something nagged at me. Sometimes I would black out, and wake up in strange places, not knowing what had happened. And the places would be very... Strange, as well. Once, by a huge pool of dark eco, on which a crumbling city was built. Another, shoved in the back of an alley in Haven City. And people would tell me that they saw me walking, in dark form, to the south. Always to the south. Nobody could bother me, though, as my dark form was uncontrollable.

"Come on, Jak, buddy." Daxter said, and shoved me in the arm. I was resting my head on the table. Since I had been charged with light eco, I used my power to change my best friend back to his original form. I had missed his bright red hair. Sure, it was shorter. He had grown older as well as I had. We were both older, and stronger. "I'm not sure why you were wandering around in your dark form. Maybe you got drunk."

"I don't remember drinking." I said, looking over at him with a sigh. I rubbed my eyes.

"Jak, you need to get some rest. Hows about you get a good rest in light form. I'll watch over you, and make sure you don't shift forms and wander off again. It's raining." Daxter said, and patted me on the back. I sighed wearily and nodded.

"Okay Dax." I said. "Thanks. I... Yeah." I cut myself off. Damn! Did I almost say what I was thinking? No way, damnit. That had been happening lately... Things I was thinking nearly came out of my mouth. Now the fact of the matter was, why was I even thinking those thoughts! I mean, sure Daxter is my oldest, and only best friend, and sure, he's a guy... But that does NOT mean I have to... L... L...

I got up and threw back my head and arms. Simultaneously, two huge wings burst out of my back, and my body turned into a shimmering blue color, my eyes, a brilliant white. My wings quivered slightly, before I folded them up and started back into my room.

Daxter and I had bought a place out by the sea, wanting to stay away from the cities. We both had a bad enough experiences in the city, we stayed well away from them. I had overheard Ashlin and Keira talking about how they thought two men living together was weird...

Goddamnit we are NOT gay!

I climbed into my bed and yawned.

"Night Jak!" Daxter called.

"Night, bud." I said.

"Damnit. Get your lazy ass up and out of that light form and into the dark form. NOW!"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Eh? Voices?

"Daxter, are there people here?" I whined, before turning face down into the pillow. There was no answer.

"Like I just said, boy. Get up and change into your dark form."

I tried to ignore it, and faintly wondered if it was part of a dream I was having. But my body pulled itself up and my blue glow slowly faded, and was replaced by a deep purple glow.

"Grrrrrrr..." I heard myself growl, as my conscious, reasoning mind was pushed to the side, in favor of a very primal set of instincts.

Dark Jak

Oh I smell something good. Blood? No... Better. I looked towards the source of the smell. Ah. The guy sleeping in the chair next to my bed. Ottsel turned back to normal.

Something was pulling at me. I stretched, and slid on some clothes. Why my normal form insisted in only sleeping in boxers was absurd. If he wanted to get that other male, then why not just go up to him buck naked? I think that would work.

I started outside and turned to the South and started walking.

"Voice, what you want me?" I called to it.

But it didn't answer me. I figured if I just continued going south... Perhaps something would happen.

* * *

First chapter is a closed case. Feel free to take up any concerns with my alter-ego, Skystrike. She'll be happy to let you hear her reasons for liking shonen-ai.


	2. Some new outcasts, eh?

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: In later chapters... Well, I don't know. I haven't gotten that far. But right now, just cussing... And an out of control dark form

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy.

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

I would like to thank my reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get this far! holds up random golden award

To Karr: Yes. This is my first story though. I mean, I've read alot. I'm just a hesitant about writing the actual part. Well, I've already written pretty far. [I pre-write, so I don't have to worry about lack of inspriation. Though playing the games really do just help.]

To Demyrie: I gave you my personal touch. Lucky you! And I thank you.

To Clock: Yes. Everybody does tend to like him in boxers. Yeah. There's more of that later. Okay? Okay.

To DarkMistress950: I'm givin you what ya want! Another chapter! Please stay tuned!

To TwistedChild: The next level... Ah yes. Well, we can't have that just yet. First the two idiots gotta realize that something is going on.

To Vont: Hey! He is human again. Or... Whatever the hell they are. Elf hybrids or something...

* * *

The sun was very hot as it beat down on my face. I let out a low groan, and rolled over, face first into the sand. That got me up.

"BLEH!! Aw... Shit..." I coughed up some of the sand that had been sucked up into my mouth. I realized that I was clothed, thankfully, though I didn't know why... So I pulled up my red bandana over my face, and pulled my goggles down. The deserts are a very harsh place... I am glad I have protection built into my outfit. I squinted against the sun and looked behind me. No tracks. So that's ruled out...

My only option was to start walking.

The sun was now straight above my head. Even worse than before.

I am hungry, I am tired, I wanna go home with Daxter...

Speakin' of Daxter... I see him standing right there. I stared at him, simply staring. Damn. I remember when I first met him and thought he was such a dork, with those buck teeth and everything. Always hiding behind me or whoever happened to be strong and a good guy at the time. Usually me.

Oh... Now you're not a dork and that's a very good thing.

I sat up in the sand and smiled at 'him.'

"You have PRETTY eyes. Pretty brown eyes like... Like... Like your pretty eyes... Oooh and your hair... Like a flame." I started talking to him, not realizing it. My head hurts...

" You have very NICE arms, you know that? Those nice... Worked out and toned arms. And you are very tan. 'N your skin is so soft looking too... I want to take you into my arms and..." I started to say before...

A sudden roaring of an engine filled my sensitive hearing, disrupting me and my delusional seduction. I looked around and pulled out my gun. With a single shot straight into the air, I hoped to show whoever it was I needed help.

"JAK!!! JAK IS THAT YOU?!" a voice echoed out over the sands. "GIMMIE A PEACEMAKER BLAST! PLEASE!!"

Dax...? But you're right... I looked back at where 'he' was, and 'he' was gone. Oh. Yeah... I was trying to seduce a hallucination. I am so tired...

I switched gun modes. I raised the gun into the air with trembling hands, because I really needed a nap... And fired off one shot. The force of the blast sent me slamming into the sand. But did Mar grant me the mercy of passing out? No. I was cursed to lay sprawled out in an awkward position in the sand. I shut my eyes.

Damn you.

"Jak!!" Something suddenly blocked out the sun. I re-opened my eyes and stared at that fire-haired something.

"Daxter?" I said, and sighed wearily. "Daxter yah came... I talked to you!"

"You wandered off on me and you scared me so MUCH!" he said, and pulled me up next to him. I felt a heat not caused by the sun spread throughout my body. Damn he smelled good... "And what do you mean, you talked to me?"

"Can we go home?" I asked, changing the subject while he pulled me up into his arms. I couldn't walk anymore. I had to let him do this. Heh heh... I'm glad he's real this time.

"That's why I brought the two-seater buggy." Daxter said, and pulled me closer. "I had called a few of the Wastelanders too! You had wandered off in the night and into the desert... I couldn't leave you out there alone..."

_::I would have rather walked, you know.::_ I thought, as he started walking for the buggy. _::But this is... Oh-kay as well, I guess.::_

As Daxter set me into the seat of the vehicle, I kept my eyes on him. He knew I was staring at him, though I was the one getting nervous because of it.

"Jak, are you still delirious or something?" he said, as he moved in front of me. That same fire in my body rekindled as I stared into his deep brown eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he said.

"Six and a half." I said, then silently gasped to myself. Why was I DOING this! Oh crap, now he's gonna get all crazy-like... "I mean, heh, sorry. Sun in my eyes. That's three fingers." I said, then bit on my bandana, hoping that he wouldn't realize what I did.

"That's good." he said, and slapped me on the shoulder. "Let's get you back to the house and get some food inta yah."

"Yeah..." I said, and let out a quiet sigh of relief. Daxter, I am lucky you don't come to conclusions as quickly as you used to.

"Get some rest, buddy. I'll keep ya safe." he said.

"Thanks..." I said. I turned my head to the side, but not before seeing him staring at me. The look of pure confusion on his face... I didn't like it.

* * *

We reached home and I ate and cleaned up. Daxter kept on persisting me with questions. Every time I would stare at him, he would blush, and studder, if he was speaking. Damn, boy, just spit it out if you need to. I'm pretty damn close to telling you how I feel about you as well.

One of the questions got me thinking though...

"Jak, why were you in your old battle gear...?!"

That was a good question. I had been wearing my old clothes, the ones that practically covered my whole body. If I had been going into the desert, I would have been wearing my light armor, the stuff that did cover my whole body, but wasn't as heavy! My battle gear. Damn. That was as heavy as a block of lead!

This thought ran around in my head just as the greatest Wastelander I had ever known came in my house. The one and only Sig!

"Boy, what is yer problem, goin out into the desert at night!" he said. I lightly laughed at his reaction. But the man was like the father that I never knew. So I respected him for that reason. Not only that, but he totally kicks ass too.

"Don't worry Sig. I'm back here, ain't I?" I asked. He slapped me on the back with a loud laugh.

"That's right, chilli pepper. You're back here. Don't you go out there again without the right gear. Or without lettin your bud over there. You coulda died on us." he said.

I looked over at said 'bud,' who stared right back at me with those totally confused eyes. Eyes in could and did get lost in.

"You could at least show me more gratitude..." he said in a soft voice. I stared at him, then looked away.

Sig shifted uncomfortably in the silence. "Well, I think I have to get going. I was going to go help a new outcast from the City of the South- Protectaria. I heard about that new leader, and she sounds like real psychopath." he said, and suddenly left. He tends to do that.

I stared at his retreating back. Protectaria, hm? The stories about my escapes were that I was heading to the south. Maybe something... There.., Was drawing my dark form.

I got up and ran outside.

"Jak?" Daxter called.

"In a minute." I said. "SIG!! SIG WAIT UP!!" I called, just as the burly Wastelander got on his riding lizard.

"Jak, you should be inside getting rest! Do you _want_ me to carry you in there?" he said gruffly. I shook my head slowly.

"Sig, would you mind doing a me a favor?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is, pepper." he said.

"Eh... Could you bring the new outcasts to visit me?" I said. "If they come from the south, maybe they can tell me what's going on there. Maybe it might help me figure out why my dark form is trying to get there."

"I'll bring 'em over." he said. He turned to the lizard. "Hut hut hut!!" He commanded, and slammed one of his legs against it's side. It made a loud annoyed noise, and started to run off. I watched for a while, before Daxter came out. I looked over at him, and without realizing it, slipped my arm around his waist. He make any signs of protest... So I gently pulled him closer.

"Uh... Uh... So... What did you ask Sig?" he asked. I realized his voice had a slight studder to it.

"I asked him to bring the new outcasts here, so I could talk to them." I said, my voice totally normal and controlled.

"Jak, you can get your hand off me now. I know you can walk on your own." he suddenly said and shoved my hand off of his waist. I turned to him, and my look of confusion quickly turned to a glare.

"What was that for." I hissed.

"I... What?!" he squeaked out in confusion. I think I had scared him... Oh well. I tend to do that.

"What is your problem!?! Oh goddamnit, just give me some fucking me-time." I said, and turned away. He coughed, then walked back into the house. I turned back to the desert and crossed my arms.

What was my problem...? Why was I trying to show feelings... To Daxter of all people!

* * *

After a day of good rest, I was back out, and working on a new mission: To rebuild a suburb of Haven City. Their city had been destroyed by the warring factions, and was doused in dark eco. If I could get rid of most of the dark eco with a few light blasts, then they could rebuild their city. So here I was, my huge, majestic wings beating at the air. Man, I was ready!

I saw a white flag from below. They were ready.

"I see." I said, and nodded. Mainly to myself, of course. I concentrated, before sending a huge bluish-white blast out at the town. It wouldn't actually harm the town, only destroy the dark eco surging over it.

Later...

I was leaning against a piece of rubble, rather exhausted. I was out of my light form, of course. Daxter came up next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You look exhausted." he said, and poked me in the arm.

"I am." I said, and nodded. He sat next to me. "Daxter, what did I say about my personal space...?" I said, and gently shoved him on the arm. That didn't do anything to move him however. He simply sat there.

"You said give you lots of it. Well I'm sorry. I can't do that. These light eco missions take a lot out of you. You're pretty defenseless right now. Watch." he said. He turned around. I shut my eyes, ready for the impact. And sure as the sun rises, he shoved me to the ground. I moaned slightly at the sudden ground hitting me in the head.

"Ow you jackass." I said, and looked up at him. He stared at me.

"And I get to say it: See? I told ya so." he said., with a laugh.

"Shut up. And help me back up. And get me one of my energy packs." I said. He lifted me up and gently set me on the rubble again. I watched as he got out a small green eco orb from a pack in the side of our Dune Buggy.

"Here." he said, and held it out. I grabbed it and it was absorbed into my body.

"Yeah. Don't shove me again, damnit! That is the last time." I said, and got up. He got up as well, supporting me incase I fell."Let's just get going. Sig might be back with the outcasts today." I said, and started for the buggy, while shoving his arms off of me. "I also can walk for myself thank you very much!"

"What...? I was just tryin to help... Man, what is your problem! You used to be so nice, and that was when you couldn't talk."

"Oh that wa LOW!!" I complained. He shook his head with a laugh.

I watched him walk back to the vehicle and sit down in it. I eyed him for a moment, before going to the driver's seat, sitting down, and starting up the engine.

The dune buggy raced off.

* * *

Megan: Ah ha! They ARE crazy. Anyways... I'm always here for comments, and so is Skystrike. Say 'HELLO' Skystrike! She's a Transformer... A Seeker jet, like my favorite character, Starscream!

Skystrike: HELLO!! I'm that evil lil voice in the back of Megan's head. Of course, she hasn't been listening to me lately... glares at Megan, who turns and stares at a wall But I spurred her to get this lil yummy piece going.

Megan: Hai... She did. Oh well.

Announcer: In the next Chapter! Jak walks out and goes to gamble? Plus he gets some news from a very unique sorce! Find out next time in...

Megan: takes out Peacemaker lv.3 and blasts Announcer

Skystrike: uses wing-axe to smush remains, then steps on what little is left

Megan: I don't know HOW those things get in here. So annoying. And I'M NOT THE ONE THAT LEFT THE BACK DOOR OPEN!!

Skystrike: Just give us some reviews! That'll make the announcers stay away! waves


	3. Gambling to find out answers

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: In later chapters... Well, I don't know. I haven't gotten that far. But right now, just cussing... And an out of control dark form

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy.

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

Megan: Uh... Please don't be mad at me. Honestly. Okay. You wanna know why I haven't been able to do anything?

1: I had exams. Those things are MONSTERS and I had to study. A LOT for them.

2: I got sick. My mom tried to make me a celebration dinner for me getting into Junior Year, and getting super great grades... And she can't really cook. So I got sick!

3: You try writing when you have all kinds of cool Jak 3 rumors on Gamespot. I was trying to get inspiration... And... Then got caught up in stuff...

4: I got WRITER'S BLOCK!! Oh crap, that was so hard! I didn't even touch the computer writing wise. I just got back my writer's groove yesterday!

And I promise. This is now Summertime! I will have little to nothing to do, so I now I have more time to work on this! Honest to Primus.

Skystrike: Yeah. And now for the reviews... Which... Are not... Enough... To keep... The announcer... Away!! This is your fault, people...

Demyrie: Thanks for letting me know. I do not own the first game, I only own the second game. I was gonna buy the first game... But the money went to a better cause, to me: BUYING POCKY!! Mmm. Glory food. I'm eatin some right now!

Kesiah: So them girls ain't in it. I don't like, them, because I believe they're real wusses. Honest. I don't have a grudge against them for being so close to the... Coolest... Characters since... EVER!! I just don't think they would fit well into the story. I write comedy and action and adventure stuff. And LOOOOVE. Sometimes. Besides, this is all bout Jak and Dax. Or, as I sometimes accidentally find myself typing, 'Jax, or Dak.' Hey... Cool names... Heh...

And addressing the issue of DETAILS: Listen you people. This is my first story in this territory. I am working very hard to get the details worked out, and now that I have a whole summer ahead of me, then I think the details will get any better! Please don't ask about this again, or I won't give you cookies! random man runs up with paper and whispers We're out of cookies. WHAT? chases after random man FINE! On with the story!!

Skystrike: So WHAT CAN we Threaten you with now?! CHEESE?

No cheese for you if you say that my details ain't detailed enough... I guess... Not as threatening as cookies though...

* * *

"Jak , listen, about today... What the HELL was that? Goddamnit! Do you actually believe that there could be something between us? You are my best friend. That's IT. Nothing more."

"Why did you let me take care of you after you got lost in the desert, hm?"

"Anybody would let themselves get taken care of if they were as weak as the day they were born!"

"Then why the HELL would you freaking CUDDLE with me?!"

"I WHAT?!"

"That's right. When I picked you up, all you could do is act all helpless, and cuddle right up next to me! Scared the crap out of me, I assure you that."

"BAH!!! I'm leaving!"

"FINE!! I don't CARE!!"

A sudden light was thrown over the dark landscape as I slammed open the door, stormed out, and slammed it shut. I looked around, and walked over to the garage. I pulled out the dune bike, and jumped on. The engine roared to life, and I raced off.

"Goddamn you Daxter. You have SO many problems left over from being an Ottsel." I muttered, and gunned it. Spargus loomed into view. I headed for the west entrance. After a few moments, I switched hover lanes into the air and slowed down. My eyes searched for...

I landed next to a building. I looked at it for a moment, before entering the ally next to it. I knocked on the door.

"Jinx. Let me in." I said. "It's Jak."

"EH? Jak? Got it. Lemmie unlock the door, kay?" A voice came out from behind the thick door. Metal clanked around and gave me the shivers. It reminded me of my two years in the Baron's experiment lab. I grabbed my arms and sighed for a moment, before the door finally opened. Jinx stood there, with a bottle in one hand. He was dressed rather casual for what he usually wears... But then again, most of his clothes are covered in ashes and have been charred because he likes to experiment with explosives... It looked like he was wearing the remnants of an old Krimzon Guard uniform, mixed in with his own style... [A/N: Think what Erol wore, and mix that with what you see Jinx wearin in the concept art for Jak 3 on http:www.naughtydog.com ]

"Jak?" the demolitions expert said, looking at me strangely. "What's eatin you?"

"Oh, just remembering my years as the Baron's guinea pig. Not good memories. That door reminded me of it." I said.

"Oh thanks. I had just gotten over the memories." Jinx said with a snort. Pretty much everybody different under the Baron's rule had been taken into the prison and either experimented, like what had happened to me, or tortured, like Jinx.

"Sorry dude." I said, and lowered my head.

We stood in silence for a few moments before...

"Hey, Jinx, who ya talkin to?" a deep voice said from out from in the building.

"It's Jak, Mog. I'll bring him in." Jinx said. I looked over his shoulder to see the not-too-bright Mog waving wildly at me. Mog looked to be wearing a mock up of the Baron's old outfit... I bet it was a costume or something... Either that or he was trying to look important.

"Hi Mog." I said.

"Heh heh heh." he laughed stupidly.

"So why did you come?" the third member of the demolition group, Grim, said. Does that man have any other clothes? Honest to Mar... [A/N: Exactly what he's wearin in the game, if you remember that, he's wearing now! ] I noticed that the table he and Mog were sitting at had loads of poker chip, and three sets of cards on it. Mog was currently trying to peek at what was probably Jinx's cards.

"Oh shit, I have nowhere to go." I said, and took a seat at the table. Grim gave me a set of cards and I, in return, set out about fifteen bucks on the table. Sometimes, matters are best discussed over a good game of cards.

"What, did Daxter kick you out?" Jinx asked.

"Nah. I yelled at him, and then I left. I wanted to cool down." I said, and looked at my hand. Not too bad. A pair of... Jacks. My mind flashed back to a time right after I changed Daxter back and brought him to a nearby casino. I taught him how to play cards there. And he won his first hand with a pair of Jacks.

Why... Why is my mind being drawn straight to him?!

"JAK!" I was suddenly broke out of my revere by a huge hit on the head.

"OW! What?!" I yelped, and swung out at the unseen enemy. It was, in fact, Grim's hand.

"Zoning out on us?" Jinx said with a laugh.

"Heh. Sorry. Thinking." I said, as I brought my cards together, then fanned them again. Together, fan, together, fan.

"Bout what?" Mog asked, before taking a swig of a bottle of unknown liquor.

"Things. I said. "You know. People likin people."

"Am I sensing that there is finally a woman in your life? HAH HA HA!! It's Keira, ain't it! Or maybe you got really lucky and got ASHLIN!!" Jinx yelled, and slapped me on the back. I grunted from the strong impact, and punched him in the arm.

"OW! Damnit no!" I said. "That's the THING!! It's a GUY!" I blurted out. They all stared at me for a moment, before Grim and Jinx started laughing. Mog just stared at me.

"You like a guy?" Mog finally said.

"Err..." I moaned at my own stupidity. Jak you are an IDIOT!

"You two shut up!" Mog slapped the two laughers on the backs of the their heads. They both shut up, just like he demanded. "Jak, hows bout you go see Oracle Lady, eh? She can help yah. Yeah." he nodded a few times.

"Wow Mog, I didn't know you had a brain in there!" Grim laughed. He stared at his cards, and set them down. "Ah HA! Full House. Gimmie your cash, boys!!"

Everybody, including me, sighed, and forked over their money. This went on for quite a few rounds. I vaguely wondered if Grim and Jinx were against myself and Mog... Because I never won, not even close... And Mog... Well... Yeah. The poor guy prefers the drinks over the cards, so he's not gonna win. I sighed, and looked over at the door.

"I'm gonna take Mog's advice, for once, and go see Onin. Yeah, it's gonna be a trip, but I rather prefer being outside..." I said, and pushed back from the table. As I left, I heard this conversation.

"Ha ha! Jak likes a guy... I bet it's Sig, ain't it?" Grim said.

"Oh fuck, do you pay attention? He lives with Daxter. I bet he sleeps with the guy too!" Jinx said with a snorting laugh. "JAK!! IS HE GOOD IN BED!?!"

I slammed open the door, stomped out, and slammed it back shut. Goddamnit! What is their PROBLEM!

I jumped back on my dune bike, which was surprisingly free of any graffiti, and nothing was stolen... And started back out. It was the dead of night, the moon was hanging right above my head, accompanied by the Daystar, a bit to the east. After navigating myself out of Spargus, I breathed a sigh of relief: The desert that I nearly died in was one of my favorite places to be. Nobody is out here to stare at me, or ridicule me.

After a good amount of time, which would mean morning would be creeping up on me soon, I made it to Haven City. The city that never, ever slept. Even if it was two in the morning, you could count on a good amount of people wandering around, whether they be drunk or not. I came up on the city walls. In parts, the huge walls were in desperate need of a repair, but they still helped keep the city safe from any random threats that might happen. My bike was soon in a safe place and I started on into the city.

I kicked at a rock on the ground as I walked on through the crowds of people. They knew well enough to leave me alone. They knew who I was, and when they saw me in a bad mood, they knew to stay away.

I made my way to new Bazaar, and looked up. Ignoring the fact that it was starting to get dark... Oh damn! There were brightly colored lights strung everywhere, signs declaring sales... People were laughing together, and special items were being sold. I had totally forgotten it was harvest week!

"Damn damn damn damn DAMN!" For some reason, I jumped up and down a few times, as if I was a little kid who didn't get their way. "How could I forget! Damnit! I have to play a big part in the ceremony... Damnit!!"

My mind had another flashback of the first ceremony I was in, right after I had changed Daxter back, and the city was just getting rebuilt after the war. The celebration was to one, thank the gods for a good harvest, as usual, and two, have a good ol time. Keira had volunteered me to play the part of the messenger of Mar, who was, of course, an angel of sorts. Even though I didn't want to do it, I remember wowing the people as I landed on the stage in light form. That was one of the few times the people actually liked me. Then again, that was right before I gave my pledged my alliance to Haven City. So that was a pretty damn good time for me...

I wove in and out of the crowd of people, before coming on a not so accessed part of the city, where Onin's tent was. Only a few people were over here, and two shops. The shops were the kind that sold near illegal items. Not that I minded.

I walked over to the tent and pushed open the flap. I looked over and found Onin's translator, Pecker, asleep on a huge metal head fish trophy. I got that one. The littler one next to it, the one only a foot long, that's the one Dax caught.

"Stop thinking about him..." I muttered, and ran my hands through my hair. I turned my attention into waking Pecker up by poking at him with my gun. "Get up you lazy bum." I said. "I need some help." There was no response. "AH! GET THE FUCK UP!" I slammed my gun down on his back. That got him up.

"RAAAAAAAAK! OW!! Ai-yi-yi..." he muttered something in a different language for a moment, before glaring at me. "You?! You have ruined my siesta time for the last time!" he complained loudly.

"I want to talk to Onin!! I have a big problem. Dude, it's bigger than you and your stupid siesta time!" I said. "Get her out of meditation, please." I grabbed Pecker by the wing and tossed him in front of the oracle lady.

"Wake me up, why I... mumble Your mother... mumble-mumble Ass..." he complained even more and tapped Onin on the shoulder. "Senorita! Wake up! Jak's here."

"I coulda done that." I mumbled, and waited. If this was gonna take so long, maybe it was better not to talk to her.

A sudden flash of blue light drew my attention back to Onin, who had given me her greetings in shiny-blue finger language. I had seen that enough to know what it means.

"Hello, Onin. I have a big problem." I said, as I sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of her. She gave her answer, which was quickly translated through Pecker.

[A/N: For my finger's sake, Onin's responses are going to be in bold. You get the picture. I mean, honestly, did you really want me to write out little hand gestures? Oh, and another thing. I've decided that Onin ain't really a character to die... You know... She's immortal in a way. Like, she's got immortality, but doesn't have eternal youth. So there. HA! ]

**"Yes, I did know that. Do you want to tell me your side of the story?"** she 'said.'

"Ah... Okay. Well, you know... Since I changed Daxter back to normal, something inside me was... I don't know... And when we went to live together, well, that feeling has gotten worse! And I'm blurting things out that I shouldn't be... And addition to _that_, whenever I change into my dark form, I end up miles away from my house, and always heading south! Last time I ended up in the middle of the desert, and I didn't have any food or anything, and I nearly died!" I ranted.

Before Onin gave her response, I got this: "Oh, boy, you have problems!" Pecker said with a screeching laugh.

**"I believe I can help you with one of your problems. But it's not the one involving your friend, Daxter."**

"Oh damnit." I said. "So, you gonna tell me why I've been wandering to the south?"

"Si, you idiot!"

"Gah, Pecker, just translate!!"

"Raaaak! Oh-kay, oh-kay."

**"The Wastelander that goes by the name Sig will visit you tomorrow. He will bring two outcasts named Gaila and Jilda. They will give you answers."**

"Great." I sighed. "But you can't tell me what the hell is wrong with my mind whenever I see Daxter?"

**"No."**

"Damnit. Do I have to wait long before I realize it?"

**"Before the festival, you'll know."**

"DAMNIT!!" I said loudly. "Fat lot a help you are."

"You had better be happy... Raaaaaak! She even gave you an answer to one of your problems!" Pecker said as I got up. I glared at him, in a severe bad mood.

"Yeah yeah, you're so great." I said, and walked out. "Maybe buying something will make me feel better." I looked around and shook my head. The fates were against me. Today was not a good day. First I wake up in the middle of the desert, then I yell at Daxter, when he didn't do anything, and then I get laughed at by two idiots who don't know anything about...

Love...

Oh damn... I can't believe... I just thought that...

I looked at the happy people. There were men and women hanging around together. There were no men hanging out together, unless you count those two couples over there... Two women and two men... They don't count.

Goddamnit.

I pushed my feelings to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand: That there were going to be two outcasts coming to my house, and they were going to tell me what was so important about me and my dark form, and the city called Protectaria.

* * *

Megan: There. How was that? I think it was much better for the first thing worked on coming out of a writer's block. Man, those things are worse than a cramp after you have been running for a LONG time! winces OH well. takes out Lv. 3 Peacemaker Time for... weapon falls apart WHAT?!

Skystrike: Megan... Bad news. Reviewers didn't review enough, so they have to deal with... The announcer!

Megan: Crap. glares at computer screen Evil little thing...

Announcer: Next time! Jak goes even MORE crazy with flashbacks of his past. Will these help him realize what is going on in his confused mind?

Megan: sigh Thank god that was short...


	4. It's the flashbackdream chapter!

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: In later chapters... Well, I don't know. I haven't gotten that far. But right now, just cussing... And an out of control dark form

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy.

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

Megan: Well, here we go. It's the flashback chapter. You gotta have one of these to understand what went on 'behind the scenes' to get these two together. I was looking over this chapter while playing Jak II... Well, not playing, just letting Jak stand there and see what he does. It was in Haven Forest because I like that music. So I see random little things... Like Daxter falling asleep on Jak's head and then Jak smacking him in the face... Jak going nearly dark and THAT made my day...

Skystrike: Let's just thank the reviewers.

Megan: Shut up. I was talking here.

And to you, the reviewers!

To Demyrie: My one loyal reviewer. Thank you! Yes, that part was meant for laughs. If they were more main characters, like you would get to see them in a more important cut scene... Yeah. That scene would have been longer. Jinx is supposed to be back in Jak 3! dances YAY! Anyways... You wonder why there isn't anything going on yet? Jak is too crazy to admit it and Dax is too thickheaded to realize it.

To Cedahlia: Yes, you are my friend that I nagged to read this. Well, another big YAY! for you. You will play the game. holds out watch on long chain You will play the game!

To Shark: There is much in store for our blond/green haired hero... Much much in store.

* * *

I now stood in front of my home.

I rested my hand on the doorknob. For a moment I paused looking up at the sky. Morning was coming soon... It was dusk, I think. God I was out late... I opened the door.

"Daxter? I'm back." I called. There was no answer. "Dax are you here?"

I walked back into the living area and found him standing in front of the window, staring out the window. Apparently there was something fascinating out there... To him at least. I snuck up behind him, being as quiet as I could.

"YAAAAAAH!!" I screamed, as I jumped on the unsuspecting window watcher, knocking him, and myself, clear out of the window. He screamed out of pure terror, apparently. It made me laugh.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" he yelled at me, realizing I was friend, not foe.

"HI!" I grinned widely, and waved.

"Somebody's in a good mood. Are you feeling better? And where did you go anyways." he stated, before shoving me onto the ground and sitting up.

"Well, first I went out to Spargus and played cards with the demolitionists. And I lost. Then I got advice from Mog, of all people, to go and visit Onin. So I did." I said. "And yes, for some reason, I am in a good mood. Oh, and good news! Today at sundown, Sig's coming back with those two outcasts... Maybe then we'll find out why my dark form is more insane than ever!"

He stared at me, his look, one of pure and utter confusion. "Ooooo... Kay..." He said. I nodded.

"How about we race. I like race. Race good. Race." I said, taking out my money and brandishing it in his face. "We bet! Bet."

"..." Daxter sighed. "We share everything in this house, bright one. Including money."

"Oh... Yeah." I said, lowering the brandishing hand. "I knew that." He outright laughed at me (which I strangely didn't mind...). "Really, I did!"

Maybe me acting stupid put him in a better mood. I know I wouldn't be too happy if I was minding my own business and then was suddenly tackled by my friend.

Soon we were both outside, on our own desert racing bikes [A/N: They look like mountain bikes of sorts...]. I like racing. The wind in my hair, the sand blasting behind me, the desert an endless racetrack, as long as you stay clear of known Marauder hideouts. The sun had just started to rise as I motioned for us to take a break so the racer engines wouldn't overheat.

I slowed down and came to a stop, Daxter stopping a bit after me.

"Can we wait a minute? I think I have sand in my teeth." Daxter said, pulling down his orange bandana and picking at something in his mouth.

"HA HA! Stupid. Did you have your bandana up far enough?" I said, while laughing stupidly.

"I think so... Jak fix it." he said, took it off, and shoved it in my face.

"Ah... Okay then. But why can't you fix it yourself, you lazy bum you!" I said. He sat in front of me. He took off his goggles. I reached in front of him, and set the top half of the bandana across his forehead, then put the rest across his face. I stared at him some more, suddenly feeling very, very hot inside. He nodded.

"That's perfect. Whoo. The sun is bright when it rises." he said, and flopped down onto the sand. I followed suit, laying next to him and staring at the cloudless sky.

"Makes me wonder why we came out here."

"Because somebody was Mr. Happy Hyper and wanted to race. I didn't want to say no, because I thought you would go dark and bite my head off."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We were both quiet for a few moments before...

"Sand makes me think of when we first met." Daxter said. I looked over at him.

"Why must you be so random." I said, shoving him in the arm. "I wanna take a nap. The sand that makes you think of when we first met is all nice and warm..."

"I'll watch out for any Marauders or Wasteland Metal heads. I'm not that tired. I actually SLEPT while you were out gambling." he said. I yawned... Soon I was overtaken by strange... Memories in the form of dreams.

* * *

_ It was a sunny day on the beach. I was sitting on the near edge of where the waves broke. I had been building a sandcastle, but it's hard for a five year old to build it alone. My ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked over and saw Samos leading a small red haired boy. Or trying to, at least. The kid was hiding behind the sage. Ha ha... He looked a bit stupid... Cuz he had two big buck teeth. I snickered silently to myself._

_ "Jak, the blue eco sage said he had found this kid outside of his hut during one of the many rainstorms they have. The kid told him he doesn't know where his parents are. I thought you might need a playmate, or something. So have fun. I must get back to my studies." The old, slightly green sage said. I stared at him for a few moments. "Oh," he said to the child. "Jak does not talk. I don't know why though... You learn to understand what he means with his motions."_

_ I stared at Samos some more, before he left, leaving the kid. I looked at him. I wondered why he was shaking. It's not like the Sand Dragons were out, they are only out in the morning. It's evening now._

_ "Uh... Uh... Hi...?" he said in a tiny voice. I waved my response. I had always wondered why everybody BUT me could talk. What a stupid problem._

_ "My... My name's Daxter." he said. "That... Old guy said your name was Jak, right?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Uh... Uh... Uh... Why can't you talk?" he said, and sat next to me._

_ I shrugged._

_ "I don't have parents..." He said suddenly, looking down at the ground. "I don't know if they left me or what..." _

_ I stared at him. Why was he telling me this? But I was listening anyway. _

_ "I... I... I don't have any friends or nothing. Well, d'ya wanna be my friend?" he suddenly asked. _

_ I stared at him for a moment, before nodding._

_ "Y... Yes?" he said. I nodded again. "Oh wow! Wow! You're my first friend... Ever."_

_ A smile crossed my face. I felt I had done something very good._

_ **A few years later**_

_ "Hey Keira! How's that Zoomer going!" Daxter asked, as we walked up to the workshop of the daughter of Samos, Keira. He had gotten older, as did I. While I had gotten much taller, Dax had only grown a little bit. I had always made fun of him by leaning on his head, which I started doing right now. He grumbled, but it's not like he could do anything. He always looked to me for protection, and if he made me mad, there goes his living shield!_

_ "I need somebody to test drive it over the water. Daddy won't let me drive it over the water. He's afraid that I'll get eaten by a lurker fish." she said. I raised my hand._

_ "Yes, Daddy did say you would do it. Daxter, do you want to go along?" she asked._

_ "Err... Uh... JAK?!" he said, and pulled on my arm. I jerked my head towards the Zoomer, saying I wanted to him to come along. "Do I have to?!" I nodded, and pulled him over next to me. I pointed at the Zoomer. "Oh fine... I guess." I clapped happily._

_ "Okay Jak. I want you to go around, not land on, AROUND Misty Island!" Keira said, as I climbed on. I waved at her and nodded. Daxter climbed up behind me and looped his arms around my waist in a vice-like grip._

_ "Jak if you kill me, I'm gonna kill you too!" he squeaked, as I started up the Zoomer's engine. It shot off. Daxter screamed at the top of his lungs as we skimmed over the surface of the water, kicking up a fine mist. Dax pulled himself up closer to me. I didn't mind. At the moment. I took one hand off of the handlebars and patted him on the hand._

_ "NO!!!!!!!!! DON'T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE STEERING-THINGIE!" Dax screamed at me. I silently laughed, and put my hand back on the handlebar. Daxter let out a sigh of relief, but didn't loosen his grip up on me. I slowed the zoomer when we were behind Misty Island._

_ "What, why are we slowing? Why are we stopped?" Dax asked. I looked back at him and lay one finger across his lips, shushing him. We landed on the beach. Daxter decided that he needed to cling to me even more. _

_ "Jak, we're not supposed to be here! Ol' Greeny said that this is where Lurkers spawn!" he said. "What if we meet up with one!" _

_ I shook my head and pointed at a path. It led right up to the top of Misty Island. We started walking up to the top. Daxter continued to cling to me. When we reached the top, I reached down and drew a scroll in the ground._

_ "A scroll?" Dax asked. I then pointed at Samos' hut. "Oh I get it! You read Samos' scrolls about Misty Island. What did you find?" _

_ I started walking, and motioned for him to follow. We came up to a dead tree. I crossed my arms and nodded, while staring at it in satisfaction._

_ "This? It's a dead tree. Wonderful." Daxter said, and sighed. "We snuck onto Misty island to look at a dead tree."_

_ I reached into my tunic and pulled out a small container and held it up for him to see._

_ "What's that? Did you take that from Samos too?" he asked. I nodded, and opened it up. It shone with the light of green eco. I dumped it over the roots of the tree. Within instants, the tree was brought back to life in an explosion of green light. I smiled proud of my accomplishment._

_ "Oh wow..." Dax said, with a gasp of awe. _

_ I pointed at the tree, on which a huge flower started to bloom. When it was fully bloomed, I grabbed it off of the tree. It was the first bloom. I stared at it for a moment, then held it out for Daxter. He took it in confusion._

_ "So why did you give that to me?" he said. I shrugged. Then I started walking back down to the Zoomer. _

_ "Hey! Jak, wait up for me!!" Daxter said, and ran after me. When we climbed on the zoomer, I noticed that Dax's grip wasn't as scared anymore, as he looped his arms around my waist._

_ **Many, plus at least two years later**_

_Metal Kor was dead. I had sent my younger self back into the past where he would be safe from harm. Everybody had something to do. Daxter had taken over Krew's old place, the Hip Hog Saloon. Ashelin had taken over her deceased father's job and was trying to rule over Haven City. Yes... Everybody had something to do... But me. I couldn't go outside without a citizen staring at me, and then turning and nearly running in the opposite direction. _

_ God what I would have given for a little more time with my younger self. He... Er... I wouldn't have judge me... I only had a few places to go where people wouldn't run away from me. And at the moment, I was in a hovercar and heading for one of those places. _

_ It was still early in the morning. Not many people were out in the harbor as I landed my vehicle in front of the newly remodeled bar Daxter had taken over, and re named it the 'Naughty Ottsel.' I walked in the back way and sat at a table and slammed my head against said object. _

_ "WHO'S DOWN THERE." A voice yelled. A deep, gruff voice at that. _

_ "It's just me Sig." I yelled back not raising my head. I knew he was boarding in the back of the bar, because he had nowhere else to go at the moment. Like I was staying in the old Underground hideout._

_ "Jak? What are you doing here this early." he asked, coming out front and sitting on the opposite side of the table. _

_ "My life sucks." I stated. Before he could say anything else, I heard a loud whine. _

_ "Jaaaaaaaak... Why are you here so eaaaarrly... I was sleeeeeeping." Followed by Daxter appearing from behind the bar and staggering over to the table. Sig stared at him, before lifting him onto the table. I lifted my head up and stared at him as well._

_ "The bar was busy last night, and he was busy drinking as well." Sig explained, as Daxter hiccuped, and fell onto my lap. _

_ "Are you okay?" I asked him._

_ "I am BETTER than okay. I am hic SUPER okay." he laughed, before looking worse off than he just was. I set him back on my lap. He tried to get up and go who knows where, but I shoved him back down and held him down. _

_ "No. You stay." I demanded of him. I felt him start shaking, and wondered if I had scared him. Subconsciously, I started to rub his back, which strangely, stopped his shaking. _

_ "Your life sucks too, huh? For everybody who doesn't have government type power, they don't have any power what-so-ever." Sig said. "And for somebody like you... Well, you got the short end of the stick, huh?"_

_ "Yeah." I said, and put my head back on the table. I stared at Daxter, whose fur was very thin and messy looking. More than usual, at least. _

_ "Do you know what's up with Dax?" I asked, not raising my head, and continuing to pet my Ottsel friend._

_ "Dunno. He's been up and down." Sig said. _

_ "I'm gonna take him back to his room." I said, and stood up. "He needs a good nap, and not a booze induced one."_

_ "Good idea. Hey, maybe later, you and me go out to the pumping station and take out some of the remaining metal heads?" he asked._

_ "Sure. I'll be back down and locked and loaded." I said, and climbed up the dark stairwell to Daxter's room. It sure was big, for some odd reason, and... Mostly everything was bright orange. Well, orange was his signature color. I spotted the small bed built into the wall where he slept. _

_ "Hey, you gotta learn." I said, as I placed him in his bed. He was still shaking slightly. "Animals can get drunk, but one of your size has almost no alcohol tolerance." I muttered, still rubbing his back. "I don't want you to get hurt..."_

_ "Jak?"_

_ "No, calm down... Get some sleep."_

_

* * *

_

"Jak!"

I opened my eyes. Daxter was nearly nose to nose with me.

"Weren't those outcasts coming at sundown?" he asked, his blue eyes getting wide.

"Yeah..." I said.

"It's nearly sundown." he stated, moving so I could sit up and stare at the now hazy sky.

"That it is. Let's get going back, then." I said.

We both got up and started for our racers. Dax got on his and tried to start it. I watched him for a moment, and started mine, which started perfectly. His, however, was sputtering.

"Jak, it's dying on me." he said, as he got up and kicked it.

"Well that ain't gonna help." I said. "Tell a wastelander it's coordinates and you can ride home on mine."

"Oh-kay." he said, and took out a com-link. A Wastelander scout was informed and soon Daxter was sitting second seat on my racer. He stared over my shoulder and waited. I stared back at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Uh..." he said.

"Your bandana." I said, pointing at my own that I had pulled up when I sat down. "You were the one complaining about sand in your teeth."

"Oh. Shut up Jak." he said, as I laughed. I started up the racer and we shot off. There was a long period of no talking, just the rushing of the wind past my ears. [A/N: How could the wind miss his ears! Hee hee... Sorry.]

"We're almost there." I said breaking the peaceful silence, and looked at the dot in the distance that was increasing in size as we decreased the distance to it.

"Jak, can you make dinner? I haven't had your Country Fried Kenken (That's them for CHICKEN!) dish for a long time!" Daxter tugged on my arm with every word he asked.

"It's morning! We'd be having that for breakfast!!!" I said.

"PLEASE?!?! Don't make me bring out the puppy eyes. I know that works on you too. That's how I got you to start working on your missions." he said.

I winced. No... He will make me feel even more guilty...

"Fine. Do we gots all the stuffs?" I said with a sigh. He let out a loud cheer.

"I think so." he said. "YAY!!!"

We finally reached home. The whole way home, Daxter had to describe how good my cooking was, and how much he loved my cooking. He had to tell me everything that I cooked, and the best part of each meal.

"I am going to take a shower." Dax said.

"You do that. Dinner should be on the table in a bit." I said, and turned to the kitchen. Pulling out a slab of meat and a sharpened knife, I started cutting. My mind, however, was still on the object of my newly found desire- Daxter. Of course, I was aware enough to continue making dinner, as I breaded the meat, but goddamnit...

The sound of a shower running filled my ears. I twitched at the sudden rush of thoughts that came through my head. I growled for two reasons. One: The thoughts were good... Two: Why was my brain even having these thoughts!?

_:: Maybe that's it. ::_ I thought, as I filled a pan with oil and brought the heat up on it. _:: This has to be lust. ::_

"I am out! How is that food coming? I am staring." I looked up and nearly started drooling.

There was... In towel... Falling towel... Nice arms... Nice chest... Chiseled... **_Muwah._**

"Jak? Mission control calling Jak? Your food is burning." he said, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... Derrrrrrrrrr." I said, and turned quickly back to the pan. I flipped the chunks around so they wouldn't burn.

"Jak are you sick? You've been acting funny lately. And when we were riding back on the racer, you seemed kinda hot. You can tell me if you're sick." he said.

I had to regain my composure. How could I, of all people, turn into a pile of MUSH by just looking at one person. If it were a model, maybe yes. But no. This was my best friend. My best friend who was a GUY!!!!! ARGH!! I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"So, you tryin to catch up to me?" I said, and nodded at him.

"Uh... Hee hee..." he giggled, and blushed. "I didn't... I've been doing different missions like you have. I guess that's made me... You know."

"Good for you. I guess hauling around the level three Vulcan gave you a good workout..." I said, turning back to my dish in the works. I laughed nervously to myself. Damnit. I can't believe I nearly broke my composure. I'll have to work on that.

After letting the food cook, I served it up onto a couple of plates. I noticed that Dax had put come clothes on [Thank Mar]. He was wearing his very light casual clothes in his favorite colors- orange and white, which said that he didn't want to go out today. That was fine with me.

"Almost done. You put the finishing touches on the food. I'm gonna get into my casual clothes. These are all nasty." I said. He nodded a few times.

I walked back to my room and flopped on the bed. Goddamnit! GODDAMNIT! Goddamnit goddamnit goddamnit goddamnit goddamnit GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As I changed, I threw my clothes on the ground and stomped on them. I swear... My maturity level has evolved to be that of a five year old GIRL!

I grabbed a blue tunic much like the one I had as a kid. Excluding the shoulder armor [In fact, I never even wear those anymore...], the ring and leather shoulder straps. I stretched and scratched at my arm. I walked back into the kitchen and sat at my place.

"Can I eat now?" Daxter asked in a whiny voice, gripping his fork tightly, nearly bending it.

"Yes! I didn't say you had to wait! I asked you to put the final touches on the food." I laughed.

"Oh. Well... I was trying to be nice... And wait for you." he said.

"Ah. That's nice. Thanks." I said.

We both started eating. After our plates were cleaned, and soon, the kitchen and dishes themselves, Daxter declared that he now wanted to bet. So we played poker. For about thirty so minutes before we got into an argument about if I was cheating.

Me? Cheat? Why would I cheat!

There was a knock on the front door that disrupted our little argument. I was standing on my chair, waving a blaster ammo cartridge at Daxter, who was retorting with a long stick that would usually have a Peacemaker attachment on it, but the attachment had fallen off, and now it was just... A stick he hit stuff with.

"It's the two outcasts!" Dax said, lowering his hitting stick. I dropped the blaster cartridge and stared at the door. I was having a bit of fun arguing...

"Oh. So... Okay... Let's get them inside...." I said. "See what they got to say."

* * *

Megan: So there. The flashback chapter.

Skystrike: And those three bits are just the tip of the iceberg in what makes Jak go crazy for Daxter. Just the tip.

Megan: And we needed just ONE more reviewer. Four. Like the four... Bits... That make up light Jak's wings. I should have told you last time... Well now you know. So there.

Skystrike: Well... Here he comes.

Announcer: Next time! The outcasts come into Jak and Daxter's lives with a bang. And they seem really familiar... Find out why!

Megan: I want FOUR reviews. At least. Maybe more. More is good.


	5. OC! Original Character or OutCast?

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: Live saving light forms, two really weird girls...

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy. But I made up the outcasts all by self! The idea that they revolve around...

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

Megan: I would like to formally introduce you to the crew. To not waste time explaining things, go look at my profile for a little more detailed description of all of us. I am the Author.

Skystrike: I am the Muse. I get stuck with keeping the review crew in line. Right now, the only two are Dark Jak... Or the Enforcer...

Dark Jak: -drools-

Skystrike: And Light Jak, the Hugger.

Light Jak: You all gave GOOD reviews! I give you ALL hugs.-holds out arms- YAAAY!

Skystrike: You are too happy. You make me sick. -gets kicked by Megan-

To the reviewers!!

To The Final: I also like the background-ness. And that bit was the 'action scene' of the chapter. Ha ha... Yeah.

To Demyrie: About the blushing and the sort... I'm used to writing from a girl's first point of view. A very crazy, mood swinging girl. But yeah, I got it all covered.

To Dragon Fire 13: I'm thinking my fic is the only really active Jak and Dax fic, you know? Maybe I'm wrong. Well, let's hope your mom doesn't kick you off so you can read this next chapter.

To Shark: Fluff. It is a good thing, yah?

To hellmouth2: I have two story plots? Jeeze, people are realizing things about my story that I am not! Uber... Creepy... But thanks!

To Cedahlia: Funny is a good thing. I live off of humor. That, and... Shonen-ai...

To CassieCats: Yes, but first a bunch of stuff must happen. Oh yeah. You left two reviews, and I am going to delete one of them, because I think it was a double post... I am being fair. But.... As I just found out, I can't delete signed reviews! Oh poo... Well, I tried, you know? I want to be fair.

To Dragon Yaoi: AH! Of my back! -runs in circles- -jumps up and down- -Dragon Yaoi falls off- This is my first fanfiction. I didn't even think I could do shonen-ai! I would be expecting my third, maybe second pairing fanfic to have a lemon... You understand, right? It's just new territory for me. I want to write one... Just... Get used to the way of the shonen-ai, and write the way of the yaoi.

Megan: And away we go! I would like to introduce two OC's. They had to be in the story. They're the outcasts! See! Original Characters? Out Casts? HA HA!!

* * *

"GIRLS?!" Dax said, his mouth dropping open. "But girls... What could they have done to get banished!!"

Sig nodded. He had brought the two outcasts, who were talking and... Comparing their weaponry. Not what I expected. I expected that if they were men, they would be kinda mad... That they got banished. If they were girls, they would be scared... I was wrong! One had a level three Peacemaker, while the other had a level three Vulcan. But they were different than weaponry around Haven City, or even Spargus... The Peacemaker had three heads, like some sort of serpent, and the Vulcan looked like a Hellcat Engine.

"They're much more dangerous than they seem, according to what they told me. They've tried to assassinate their leader three times, together they've destroyed 1/4th of their city... Jilda alone has a theft record that would make your hair turn white... Gaila's 'personal interest' in science and technology has caused hundreds of thousands in damages..." Sig said, ticking off their criminal list on his fingers. "I'm surprised their city hasn't been burned to the ground. And from what I've heard, that's just the tip of the ice burg." But before he could finish, my attention was drawn by something else... Make that some_body_ else.

I looked over at the Peacemaker girl. She looked at me. She had strikingly blue eyes, and bright green hair that turned into a blazing yellow. Her eyebrows were bright green, like her hair. Her legs were long, and looked like she was built for running. Even though she was wearing long sleeves, her build hinted at having a good amount of upper body strength as well. Her whole appearance, overall, demanded a certain amount of respect. She kinda looked like... A female version of me. She was even wearing the same style of clothes I had been wearing the first time I had come to Haven City.

"What the hell is so fascinating about me?" she growled, glaring at me.

"Ya kinda look like me. With... Longer hair." I said. "And... You're a female... And..."

"And there is a problem with that?" she said, finishing my trailing sentence.

"Jee, don't go fucking crazy on him." the other one said.

"Can you two introduce yourselves?" Dax asked.

"Sure. I'm Gaila, and that's Jee. Or Jilda." She said, and nodded. The other girl... Gaila, as was her name... Looked very much like Daxter. Her hair was the same fire red, her eyes the same stunning blue. Though it looked like she had been through a bit more than my buddy. Like Jilda, she had a good amount of upper body strength. But unlike Daxter, there was a certain gleam of intelligence in her eyes. Not that Dax is dumb... He's just... Not too bright.

"So. I gotta go now... They want me to go work on that city where they had that dark eco spill." Sig said, fixing one of the metal head's head armor that made up his shoulder plating.

"Eeeeergh..." Jilda shivered. "Don't bring that up. Makes me think of the Baroness. That, and Korcha. Them two sumnabitches."

"Who?" Dax asked.

"Okay, so the Baroness was this leader who thought she could take over the whole city... Got me in a prison and injected me with dark eco, thinking that I would be a fighter in her army or something... Korcha was the leader of them Hora-Guan, or them Metal Heads, as sometimes you want to call them." She explained as if it was nothing.

My mouth dropped open.

"SAY WHAT?!" Daxter yelled for me, as I couldn't find my voice.

"You wouldn't let me finish chili pepper! Let me finish now." Sig said with a laugh. A loud, deep booming laugh. He slapped me on the back. Ow. "Protectaria is like an opposite universe. Think of me. I'm a guy. In their city, I would be a gal! A mirror city, if you will. And apparently Jilda and Gaila are your and Dax's female counterparts. What happened to you has happened to them. Though, not exactly."

Dax looked over at Gaila, who waved at him, with a huge smile on her face. Kinda makes me wonder what Jilda thinks of Gaila...

"So Jilda was born in this period of time, and sent back to the past. Then she met Gaila. I'm assuming Gaila fell into that shitload of dark eco and got turned into something... They defeated the two counterparts of our Gol and Maia. Then they got the Precursor ring, and came to the future. They defeated the Baroness and Korcha. Is this where they got banished?" Dax asked.

"Fifth time's a charm! I guess we can't just stay in one place at once." Jilda said with a laugh. She also held up... Three fingers. At least SHE'S more happy than me. Maybe not as smart though. HAH! Something I hold over my female clone!

"Hai. It's kinda funny, you know? You'd think that after gettin charged with light powers, Jilda would be accepted. And after I got changed back from a phoenix-type bird... I'd be accepted too. But apparently not. I guess people hate us." Gaila said with a shrug. "So. I've been hearing rumors about another balanced one. Like Jilda. With both light and dark powers. Is that you?" She poked me in the chest.

"Wait! How come YOU got to be something cool!!" Daxter accused of her.

"I dunno. Fate likes me?" she said.

"Yah. That's me." I said, veering back to the question Gaila asked me, then changing the subject. "Listen... Sig, I'll let you go. I need to talk to these two."

"Got it. See yah." he said, and walked over to a dune buggy. We all followed him outside. I saw two strange vehicles sitting nearby, by our vehicle shed.

"Those yours?" I asked. "What are they?"

"Gliders." Gaila said. "Built 'em myself. They're they only way you can get across the ocean that separates Protectaria from the mainland."

"Wow... I didn't know that Protectaria was an island!" Daxter said.

"It _is_ the isle. It takes up the whole place!" Jilda said. "It's like... Trés BIEN!! One big fiesta!! Aye, tis a wonderful place!"

"Nice mix of languages there, oh great bright one." Gaila said with a laugh.

"Eh?"

"Just... Oh forget it."

Daxter and I laughed. These two were pretty funny.

"So. Let's get talking. Huh? What'd you want to talk about. Maybe it's LOVE!! Got girl troubles? Maybe you WANT a girl. I'm sorry. We're both taken. But we know tons more." Jilda said, pointing at me while she said the love part.

"NO!!!" I screamed. [A/N: Anime moment 3784d: Where the yelling character's head gets really, really big because he/she is really, really mad.]

"He's got problems." Gaila said. "So who's the girl? Oh wait, we don't know anybody you know. Hey that makes it better for you."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about!" I yelled, my voice dropping in volume as I began my next sentence. "It's about Protectaria. My dark form has been trying to get there for the past few months, maybe even weeks. But I don't know why. Is there like, some dark leader there or something that might be drawing on dark eco for its power?"

"Dunno... Sorry. We can try and contact Ilfa. She's got some really good connections that might be able to answer your question..." Jilda said, and held up something that looked like a com link, except it had a screen on it. With quite a few buttons. [A/N: It's a CELL PHONE!] "That is, if it can go through the barrier."

"Barrier?" Dax asked.

"Hai. The new leader has put up a barrier 'round Protectaria. And did I mention that she's killed off all the men? That's just... MEAN!" Gaila said, her voice lowering. "And what she didn't kill off, she's turned to slaves. It's really... Really mean..."

"I WANNA FUCKING SHOOT HER IN THE HEAD!!" Jilda yelled, lifting up her weapon... Obviously this was a touchy subject, but I never knew that she would... Fire off her Peacemaker for REAL!!

The three mouths of the three heads glowed the eerie blue of the signature electricity of a Peacemaker. With a bang, the electricity balls flew off, flying crazily around. One of the shots flew harmlessly off into the sky... The other two collided, and... Flew back right at us! Correction: Right back at Daxter! I had to do something in the split second I had...

I went light, jumping in front of Daxter and pulling him close. My wings burst out at the last second, bringing up a powerful shield. The shots were absorbed into this shield... But not without leaving a few a few aftereffects...

"Oww..." I said, falling out of light form. My back was all tingly... I was just lucky my wings were so strong against any type of non-physical attacks.

"Oooooh. Pretty colors..." Jilda said in awe.

"Oooooh. You are hugging him..." Gaila stated, in her own version of awe.

I looked down, my eyes immediately meeting Daxter's eyes. I swear neither of us blinked. A slow, burning heat started filling my body. As if my hair wasn't already on end... It was standing up right now...

"You... Can let go of me now... Hero-man. The danger has passed..." Daxter finally spoke, breaking my staring session with him. I let go and coughed a few times.

"Yes, yes... I saved your life. I couldn't just let you die." I stated, looking away. My voice of reason was screaming at me that I was a total idiot. But a different voice was telling me something else...

_**:: ALRIGHT!! FINALLY!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I-KNEW-IT!! I KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM!! ::**_

_ :: Oh shut up dark me! As if I don't have enough problems with you just existing. ::_

_**:: Oh come on. You can't hide it. You could have just gone to that... Other form... [ He refuses to acknowledge that the light form exists ] And flared those things on your back out to their fullest extent. It would have done the same job. ::**_

_ :: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHUTTING UP!! ::_

"Well that was just a nice life-or-death situation, wasn't it?" Gaila said, shuffling her feet, then smacking her friend on the back of her head.. "Jilda you have got to learn how to control your impulses..."

"Shut up!" she said. "Man, you know I'm legally insane according to many resources. Except for myself!!"

There was an awkward silence between Daxter and I... He was staring at me as if I had suddenly grown five arms and two extra heads... Maybe four more legs while I was at it...

"Anyways... Yeah. Protectaria's leader was insane." Jilda tried to break the tension.

"Though I do miss the place. If you were a female, you'd know what I mean. Every girl happy and not caring what truly goes on... That is, unless you know the leader's plans. I've seen high class women freaking out..." Gaila said.

"Were you high class?" Dax asked, also trying to return to normal.

"Nah. We lived in the backwash of the city. Eh. As long as we got to participate in the races! Now that is what matters. SPEED!!" Jilda exclaimed, throwing one fist in the air in a victory type stance.

"Hey, Jee. We had better get going. That Sig dude said that we needed to register in that Haven City place to be legal residents. And if we don't do that, well, they can legally kill us." Gaila said, punctuating her last sentence with a laugh. "That is, if they can get us. We'll put up a fight, right Jilda? Like we always do!"

"RIGHTO GAILA!! We can kick some major ass." Jilda said proudly, before turning to me. "Did ya get your information you needed, male counterpart of me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so... Listen. You go find a Lurker named Brutter. It takes a while to understand what he's saying, but you tell him that ya want an apartment in the Main City... Dude'll hook you up with some living quarters." I said. "And a really good one too. Just remember to tell him that I told yah to go to him... Okay?"

"Yes, thanks." Gaila said.

"Yah! Thanks!" Jilda nodded. She looked over at Daxter. "Sorry about the whole... Nearly killing you business."

"You were just overexcited. I understand." he said.

The two girls bowed, before going over to their gliders. I wondered how they were going to get into the air...

"I wanna see how these things work." Dax said, staring at the gliders.

"Well, watch away." I said with a shrug, not exactly interested.

We watched as Jilda stuck her feet in the two boots. She hooked herself into a harness that was connected to the glider itself. Gaila did the same thing.

"Hope to see you later!" They both chorused, and waved. I soon realized their boots were rockets of a sort, as they both shot straight into the air. When they had gained enough altitude, they flew off in the direction of Haven City.

"They were certainly... Peppy, were they not?" I said with a sigh. My mind was still on my method of saving Dax... And my dark side was not letting me forget it.

_**:: YOU LOVE DAXTER!! YOU LOVE DAXTER!! Here, let me take over. I'll help you show your feelings even more... ::**_

_ :: WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING!! SHUT UP!! ::_

"A female leader who murders all the men and puts a nearly unescapable barrier around an entire island? Crazy." Dax said, "I'm glad we don't live there."

"No no. What really freaked me out was that those girls were our female counterparts. Can you imagine what the city must be like?!" I said, and shivered.. "Scary..."

* * *

Megan: You know what?

Skystrike: What?

Megan: That's quite a bit of reviews. We can keep away the announcer!!

Skystrike: REALLY!! -holds up wing-axe-

Megan: But let's let have Dark Jak terrorize him.

Dark Jak: -looks up- -spots announcer starting to sneak in- GAAAAAH! -runs off on all fours-

Announcer: AAAAAH! -runs off, chased by Dark Jak-

Megan and Skystrike: -watch in satisfaction-

Light Jak: Oh that is MEAN! He's gonna eat him! -Megan whispers to him- Oh. GO YOU EVIL CRETIN GO!! (He just called Dark Jak stupid. -twitches-)


	6. HomageAdventure Chapter

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: A city created from the depths of my mind, populated by crazy ass girls. Jak trying to act LIKE a girl.

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy. But I made up the outcasts all by self! The idea that they revolve around...

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

Megan: My god. Parents are evil... Evil evil evil... Well, I went to update like... A while ago... Wednesday or something, and I found randomly... was BLOCKED!! So there was that issue... And the issue with my father. If you went to my website through my profile... I have been having issues with him. Who knows how long these issues will last. I don't know if I can keep writing this up if he is going to yell at me for every little thing, threaten to hit me, then proceed with the threat and say I deserved it...

I don't know if I can keep it up sometimes.

Well, to thank the reviewers:

To Demyrie: Hideously misplaced and OOC. Riiiiiiiiiight. In Jak's mind, that's exactly how he's supposed to act- Like his conscience. You have one, doncha? And you don't like it, do you?

To Cedahlia: Somebody who likes it! Bravo. Anyways, keep on readin, I hope what you like later on will be fun.

To hellmouth2: Short and sweet. Thanks!

To The Final: Jilda is insane. I took her to the character's mental ward. You can visit her from noon to three P.M., if you wish.

The picture thing? You are SO nice. When I read that email, it made my day.

On with the story.

* * *

"Why do you always do the fun missions ALONE!!" Daxter yelled at me, hitting me with a random pillow that he had brought from the house. He likes to hit me... Everybody likes to hit me. I sighed, taking away his weapon and throwing it in the general area of the house. We were both outside, and I was packing up our specially made extended-trip vehicle. It was pretty huge, having a small bed-compartment in the back. [A/N: It's a mini-mobile home!]

"Well, if I wanna go find out more about Protectaria, then I have to do something... And going there is the only option." I said. "That is, unless I have an out of body experience. I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon."

"What about the barrier Gaila and Jilda told ya bout?" He said, trying to stop me. That wasn't gonna work, bud.

"I think I can go light and fly through it. Most of the time, I've tested and realized, that light eco can neutralize the effects of the diluted dark eco people use for power." I said. "And I think that Jilda might have had to do the same to get herself and Gaila through it."

"No fair... Am I doomed to be the stay at home side-kick forever?!" There was a long, prolonged pause as he took a small pose. The wind blew around, blowing the hair in my eyes. I brushed it out of the way and patted him on the arm.

"You won't always be at home. How about next time I'll be the stay at home... Hero." I pointed at said dwelling.

"What? Hey!!!" he said angrily, then laughed, his good humor not letting him get in a bad mood. "You had better not die on me. You know that? If you do... Oh shit, you had just better not die." He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I stared back. For a moment... I started to lean forward ever-so-slightly...

Before he let me go. I silently cussed to myself and moved over to the dune buggy. I looked over to the other seat, which had a very precious piece of cargo: My eco charge packs.

"And you had better not loose those! You know who they're so hard to make." he yelled at me. I sighed and waved at him.

"I will not." I said, and started the engine. "See ya bud!!!" I called over the roar of the engines. I gunned it and it raced off.

I watched Dax wave me off.

"Aww. I'm gonna miss you dude... And you won't realize how much I do!" I muttered to myself, as I pulled up my bandana and pulled down my goggles.

* * *

After four days... I had been wishing I had asked the girls to borrow a glider. Driving a buggy over the desert was very hard. I had to stop whenever there was a sandstorm. And there was a sandstorm nearly everyday. Every night I had to stop the buggy and curl up in the back under a huge pile of blankets, because it was so damn cold. With a glider, I could have flown over the desert and not have had to stop!

Oh damnit! Why did I leave home and Daxter!? I miss him.

It was the fifth evening. I had been slowing down and looking for a good dune to park my dune buggy behind so the wind wouldn't get at me.

I found a huge dune and parked behind it. I set up a small fire and took out a small slab of meat. I hadn't been eating so much lately. I cooked it up and sat on the edge of the buggy, while looking out into the sky. A wind picked up, but it wasn't a huge gust. It was a gentle blowing. My hair was lifted even more than it was, making me feel relaxed, taking the heat of my clothes off of me. I smiled and leaned back, looking at the other stars.

_:: What a peaceful moment .::_ I thought with a heavy sigh. Just as I was getting rather comfortable just looking at the stars, the wind kicked up again, and this time, it was turning into a sandstorm!

"Ah shit no!" I said, and nearly fell onto the ground as I scrabbled for the compartment that held my bed. I made it in just in time as the wind roared. I was so glad I had Sig help me weigh my buggy down so that it wouldn't blow over.

[A/N: I was watching the Travel Channel, and they were showing this thing about motor homes. There was this one little motor home called a Teardrop. They're really little and really cozy looking! Try looking it up on Google. It's got a really tiny, about five foot long compartment that is made up just a bed. That's how I envisioned the bed thing in Jak's extended-trip buggy. Now I want one of them.]

I looked out the small window and then carefully took off my protective gear and set it into a small compartment. Then I yawned and shoved myself under the many layers of blankets.

I had two thoughts before I drifted off to a blissfully peaceful sleep.

One: _:: God. It is taking far to long to get to the south coast. ::_

Two: _:: I wonder... How Dax is doing...? GOD DAMNIT I MISS HIM!! ::_

* * *

"OH FINALLY!!" I yelled, as I watched a huge line of blue quickly into view. I floored the buggy and it raced to the edge of the water. As I got closer, I saw the immense island of Protectaria come into view. It was nothing like Haven City. It was a city of white stone, silver doors, and golden streets. (Okay, not exactly... But picture made.) What Gaila and Jilda said about the city being ruled by a woman, and totally dominated by women was right... This looked like a place that was for women.

I found a safe place to park my buggy. I picked up my eco supply and put it on my back.

As I looked up and tried to see where the barrier was, I was hit by a sudden 'I nearly died thank god' syndrome. Oh man. It was pretty much right where the shore started. I was glad I didn't go into the ocean, even though I was hot...

I walked up to it and grabbed a rock. I tossed it into the barrier... Which suddenly became alive with electricity and turned the rock into small pieces of gravel. I winced.

"You had better get this right the first time, Jak, or you'll be just like that rock!" I said to myself, and clenched my fists. I started to change, as I erupted in a flash of blue light. I beat my huge near-transparent wings and started to rise into the air. I focused.

"_Inchala nubava...!!!_" I commanded of the ancient magic that coursed through the veins of my light form. A huge blast came out from each of the tips of my wings. It twisted together and hit the shield. The shield tried to repel the blast, but it shot through like a drill. I beat my wings and zipped through. It closed nearly on my boots, but I drew my legs up really fast. It didn't get me thank MAR!

Now for the leisurely flight to the white city of Protectaria. I looked at the edge of the island. It didn't look like they had much defenses there. I guessed they highly depended on the shield for protection. Well that makes my life easier.

I let out a happy sigh, and did a lazy barrel roll in the air, before finding a near-empty pier and headed for that. If it was empty, then I wouldn't have to deal so much with people. Thank gods... I had a soft set-down on the edge of a pier. The air was very salty smelling, not to mention it REEKED of fish. I coughed quietly as I started walking, fading out of my light form with each step. I spotted my first Protectarian for the first time, a girl with brilliant blue hair. She was riding a... Flut flut? I thought they died out. Wow. I guess they managed to stay alive here. The girl and her mount were carrying a load of green eco barrels. I scooted out of view and saw my reflection.

Maybe I should try to look more like a female... I reached up and let my hair out from under my bandana. I was glad I didn't cut it, just hide it. I floofed out the front of my shirt in hopes of making it look like I had some sort of a chest. I was glad as I was wearing the gear that covered all my body... I lived to work out and be strong. So I definitely didn't have a girl's physique.

I started for the main part of the city. I didn't see any smog at all. As I peeked around a corner, I saw there were vehicles. They were flying. But I didn't see any exhaust coming from them at all! I saw one female charging up her vehicle. It was... Weird... That stuff looked like water!! Wow...

I looked up and at the city. It's transportation layout was much like Haven's. There was the lowest level, the ground itself, where females on foot were. Mixed in with the girls on foot were a few Flut-fluts that were hitched to carts, carrying various items. Above the ground was where the hover vehicles were flying. It was very systematic looking, yet still very casual. Much better than Haven's 'messy dirty' layout, or Spargus' 'bump into me and die' layout.

I walked out and tried to blend in. The females were all talking happily, being very social. Something I never did.

"Hey, is that Jilda? Is she back?" a voice said.

"Hey Jilda! How you doin?" another voice said. I froze. OH crap my voice is so not gonna cut it! I cleared my throat.

"Uh... Fine." I squeaked in a high pitched voice. My face turned bright red as I looked away. Please say I made it!

"Cool." The first female said. I sighed and turned to them.

"Uh... Uh..." I studdered. "I was... Wondering... Where can I get transportation? I don't feel like walking."

"Oh. You must have sand in your brain. Three blocks down. Straight. Can't miss it! Man, Jilda. What's up with you!? Did you get amnesia or something?" the second girl laughed.

"Huh?" I said.

"No. I think she's being herself." the first girl said.

I waved to them and walked off in the direction they pointed me. Apparently me trying to act like a girl worked! Damn. Well... They're acting like guys anyway. I mean, for Mar's sake, that one just whacked the other on the back and started laughing.

Maybe I will blend in just fine.

I followed their directions to see a large lot with hover cars and a small pen of Flut Fluts. Apparently this was some sort of dealership or something... OH GOD I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!

I shifted nervously before walking up and leaning on the fence of the pen. A blue feathered flut flut came up to me and stared at me. It reminded me of the one me and Dax saved long time ago.

"Hey there." I said in a quiet voice, as I reached back and patted it on the head. It clicked happily and pecked me in the head.

"Ow." I said. "That hurt!" It merely stared at me with one huge eye. I stared back, feeling rather weird. I was talking to a bird...

"Well hello there lil'lady!" A heavily accented voice said. I looked over and saw a woman with white hair with sea foam green streaks that ran the length of the hair. Sure, she was working at a lot full of cars, a garage to work on the cars, and a messy pen of Flut Fluts, but her white outfit was as immaculate as the clouds themselves. "What chu lookin for round here? Chu lookin for a mount? I suspect that's why yer near the pen." She said as she walked up to me and also leaned on the fence

"Yah. That'd be nice... Uh..." I studdered, putting my phony-girl voice back on.

"Well, pick one out." she said.

"Uh... What's your name?" I asked. "And I will."

"Xian." She said. "And over there is my two sisters, Syrine and Penda." She pointed over at two girls, one with light blue hair that slowly turned into deep blue hair (Syrine), like my green to yellow hair, and the other, with white hair that faded into black (Penda). They both looked at me and waved.

"So... Uh... Xian. How much?" I asked. My throat was beginning to hurt from speaking in such a high pitched voice.

"WHAT? How much? Are you off in da head? My gawd..." she said.

"I... Can't remember much... I think I have amnesia..." I said.

"Well yah BETTER." she said. "Let me help yah remember. We do not USE money. We have come far BEYOND da need fer money." She said, emphasizing every word.

"Oh." I said. "Thanks! Then I want this one." I said, and rubbed the flut flut that had recently pecked at my head. It clicked again and then pecked at my head again. I made a lame attempt at getting it to stop by hitting it in the neck. No avail.

"Ah, oh-kay then. Have happy trails!" Xian said.

"Thanks." I said, and led my new mount out of the way. Lucky that it had a bit and reins already. But it did not have a saddle, and I did _not_ mind that at all. It would just be like back in the day... Oh dear god. Did I just think 'back in the day?'

"You gonna ride it bareback? WOW!! That's so cool." Syrine said, coming up to me and looking at me in interest. I noticed her outfit was rather cool. Her boots were pure black, and her pants, at the bottom, were light blue. But as you moved up the outfit, it turned into light blue flames, and the background for these flames was a deep blue.

"Yeah, I remember how to do THAT from a long time ago. My super long term memory must not have been affected." I said and smiled.

"I'll have to remember you, girl. You cool." she said.

I jumped on the flut flut and spurred it to start moving. Aw man I had remembered running around with the one from a long time ago... That one really loved the beach. It would always take me there, and it would run just along the edge of the water. Sometimes I'd take Dax along, and he would never be too thrilled. Poor guy never really liked moving. I suspected he gets motion sickness or somethin. I looked around, and quickly got into the flow of things on the ground. Hey, this place is pretty cool. Too bad I have to be disguised as a girl.

I looked at my surroundings as I passed them and saw that I was heading further inland. Good. I bet the palace is in the inland area. Just as I turned my head to the left... I saw a huge overwhelming mass of green. I realized there was a park or something right in the middle of the city! My mouth dropped open as I stared at it.

"Wah. Look at that bird." I said, and patted it on the neck. "We're gonna go over there! You wanna go over there?" It clicked in response, then chirped. "Okay! I do too."

I looked for a road that would lead there... But there was none.

_:: Well DUH, Jak. It's just like the Baron's palace. Nobody could get in there, and you only got in there because you had to get inside help and take an abandoned elevator up there. ::_ I thought to myself and smacked myself in the face.

"Well, let's just go over there." I said, and pointed to the right. It responded and ran over two where I pointed, which looked like a rather... Nice neighborhood. Well, all of Protectaria was nice. But this place was nice times two. I stared at a building for a moment... It looked like some sort of huge temple or something! But it was really just an apartment building! Again, my mouth dropped open, as my mount wandered over there. I jumped off and left it to its own devices.

"Hello?" I asked, as I walked over to what looked like the office. There was a girl asleep at the desk- drooling all over it. I winced. My god. These girls have no dignity whatsoever.

"Excuse me." I said loudly, and poked her in the head. That jolted her awake.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "Oh... People. I see... yawn Sorry. I dozed off." she smiled. Her hair was a rather normal brown color, but her eyes were a stunning gold color. She was wearing rather casual clothes, a deep forest green tunic and white pants. Green and white. She didn't have any other colors, but it was very simple.

"Do you have a place open? Miss... Uh..." I asked.

"Nnyl. Just call me Nnyl. Actually, yeah. I do. Don't you have a place though?" she asked, and held out a key. It was just that simple.

"I'm moving from place to place." I squeaked with a very fake smile.

"Indeed. Well, hope you find this place well. Fifth floor, number 55." she said. "If you have any questions, my room is the sixth floor, room 62."

"Thanks." I said, and walked up the stairs. Well, Nnyl? She was very nice.

This would be my base of operations. Of course... I was worried. This was very, VERY close to that palace of the mysterious leader. Would my dark form respond more now?

I really hope not...

I reached my room and opened the door. I made sure to lock it... Then I coughed. My throat hurts so MUCH!!

"Ewww... Damnit." I said in my normal voice. I looked out the window and saw my flut flut asleep on the ground. Well I could leave that alone...

I flopped on the bed. Okay, at least I don't have to worry about money, and not having enough of it, or sneaking around and finding only allies to sleep in. At least I had a place to sleep in. And there would be food... And all that good stuff...

Damn. I should have brought Dax along. He would have made a GREAT girl!

* * *

Megan: There. The adventure chapter where I had to make a whole city. I also call this the homage chapter.

Homage notes:

Protectaria: Get it? Haven? Protectaria?

Flut Fluts: Cuz they aren't in the second and third games (well, what we know about the third game, we have lizards named Leapers, but I didn't want ugly lizards in a pretty city.)

Xian, Syrine, and Penda: Think about what they're wearing, then think about what my other two stories about. That's right, they're Jak-species embodiments of Transformers, turned into girls, o course.

Nnyl: Homage to a best friend named Lynn. Take her name and put it backwards. That's Nnyl for yah.

I got enough reviews, no random previews for the next chapter... Just a warning though: One more act of Homage, and then the -WORDS NOT INSERTED- begins.


	7. Breakin OUT!

Title: Our Untold Story

Warnings: Crazy thieves, attempted rape, murder with gore.

Disclaimer: And If I owned the series, would I be here? Honest to god. You people are crazy. But on the subject of Lyleda and Melee... (I WANTED MELEE'S NAME AS MY PEN NAME BUT NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -pouts-)

Main pairing: Jak x Daxter

Full summary: Takes place a while after the third game. Jak is going insane. His dark form wants to go South [To the beaches?!]. His light form is trying to play good guy. And did I mention that his light form changed Daxter back to his normal, not-so-geeky form? And Jak has the hots for him?

Well he does.

Megan: Hn. Parents are being more evil, November NEEDS to come, and my dog is legally insane.... She just walked into the door. The closed door inside, of the basement. Not the screen door, not a glass door... A wooden door. Crazy dog!

Anyways, you may be wondering how I was able to write so much about a bunch of crazy girls... I go to an all-girl's high school. When it's not class time, the girls act pretty much crazy. Myself DEFINITELY included. So, I have first hand experience living in the 'city of Protectaria!' Also known as Woodlands Academy...

You may have noticed the rating on this chapter got bumped up. That's cuz there are fights, blood, violence, and some SWEET SWEET LOVIN comin up. Not suited for readers weak of heart. Rated R for... RAWR!! -hisses like cat-

Light Jak: I see that these are all good, yes? Hugs for ALL! -chases after first reviewer...-

To the reviewers:

To Shark: Yeah. It's fun. I'm figuring that when this story is done, I'll take all my reviewers on a visit to Protectaria.

To Hellmouth2: Yeah. It hurts! Poor guy. And thanks for explaining what you said about the two plots... I get confused easily sometimes... Oh yeah, and I haven't been able to get on fanfiction that much, so I haven't been able to review your story! -bows- GOMEN!

To The Final: Yeah... I don't think it's gonna go wrong. The girls of Protectaria are about as sharp as a bag of hammers about 87% of the time.

To Cedahlia: Good! I think my detail working is getting better and better! Keep on readin, and I'll get the next chapter turned out sooner!

To Demyrie: Yeah. He would have made a great girl... People say that. But he's got some amount of dignity when he's not drunk. Oh yeah, and don't jump on my back. I might have to sic Dark Jak on you. (Oh yeah! When he's stuck in his little corner of Jak's mind, he can talk pretty normally by accessing Jak's own speech center... But when he takes over he's too STUPID to use the talking center... Thus the evil/dark jackass we all know and LOVE!)

* * *

Night had come quickly. I had napped the whole afternoon, regaining my energy. I now stood in front of the window, looking at the mass of green. I could just see a corner of another stone white building in the middle of it, that was not covered by trees. I never exactly liked going solo. When I first came... Er... Returned, to Haven City, I always had Dax on my shoulder, because he still and Ottsel. He talked to me, and kept me company. I hate being alone.

Well that's life. Deal with it.

I pulled my bandana up over my face, and my goggles down. I wanted nobody to know who I was. I pulled my hair under the back of my bandana, leaving only a little out. My most recent style.

I looked down at the streets and saw they were fairly empty. All the females were sleeping, eating out, or at a show of sorts. I saw many stages around here. One was so close to my quarters that I could see in it. There was a play going on and all the seats were filled. I leaped out the window and into a tree. I climbed down that and jumped to the ground.

I started for the forest of the mysterious leader's reserve. Nobody saw me, I hoped. If they did, I didn't hear any cries of, _'Holy crap that's a MAN! STOP THAT MAN!,' _Thank god.I merely continued walking until I was right before the edge of the forest. I looked to the right. There was nothing. Then to the left...

"Damn you Lyleda! This is your fault! I wasn't the one who was supposed to bring the Shield Buster."

"Don't you talk. _You_ forgot the repelling cords. You **KNOW** we need those for going up and down the elevator shaft."

"Oh shut up!"

"Do you want to snag the book or not?"

"Yes."

"THEN WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET IN THERE YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!!!!!!"

"SHIT! That was harsh Lyleda. Yellin at me. We both made mistakes."

"Oh... Sorry Melee. You know I'm impatient!"

"Yeah, yeah. But how are we gonna get in when we don't have our Shield Buster!"

The two girls turned and stared at me. I stared back. One girl had bright red armor, with a huge chrome painted red boomerang on her back. She had stand up straight blond hair that seemed to be set into two ponytails. The other girl also had armor, but hers was pure black. She had two huge axes on her back. Her hair was very wavy with a deep purple with a single white streak that ran down the left side of her hair.

"Who's she? 'Nother thief?" the golden-haired girl said.

"Dunno. Hey! Are you a thief?" the purple-haired girl said.

"Uh..." I said, forgetting to put on my fake-girl voice. "I'm just tryin to break in here."

"That's a MAN! Hey! Lyleda! Mine." golden-hair said. So this obviously meant that purple hair was named Lyleda.

"What? I thought they weren't allowed in here. And what do you mean, 'Mine.'" Lyleda said with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah! Mine as in, 'belongs to Melee as a pet!'" She said. Okay, so that one speaks in the third person occasionally... And her name is Melee. What an interesting name.

Oh great. I don't WANT to be anybody's pet!

"Uh... Yeah. I'm a guy. Please don't tell anybody. But I want to get into that place and face the mysterious leader person. I don't mean you any harm." I said, and held up my hands, trying to show them I wasn't armed. Of course, that wasn't counting my eco powers.

"Cool. A guy. And I spotted him first, so that's why it's mine! My pet." Melee said with a nod of satisfaction.

"I don't wanna be your pet." I stated my obvious feelings on the subject matter. "I just wanna get in there."

"Hm. Did you hear him? He don't wanna be your pet. Hey. Buddy. Hows about this? We compromise. I was seriously considering bringing you in to the authorities and get a nice piece of land by the ocean as a reward, but if you, a guy, made it in through the first shield... It should be a snap for you to get in through this one! You bring us in and we won't tell a soul you're here." Lyleda said. Man, what a poker face she has.

I eyed her. "So it's blackmail, is it?" I said.

"I guess so. Unless you _want_ to be my pet." Melee said with a wide smile. No poker face there... Straight out psychotic looking.

"I don't." I said. "Now, I want you two to stand back. To get through the shield, I have to use a special... Ability... Of mine." I focused, calling upon the light eco that was surging through my blood to change me. It is always such an amazing feeling to have such power in your own body...

"OOH! Lookit him glow. Can we do that?" I heard Melee say. She is... Unique...

I threw my arms and head back, as I exploded into light form. I heard both girl's gasps of amazement.

"WOW!! It's like... That... That one girl... The rebel one who got banished a lot!" Lyleda said. "So COOL!"

"I wanna do that... Hey! Dude... We never did get your name." Melee said.

"Jak." I said. "Sorry for not saying sooner."

"Can I touch you Jak? I wanna make sure I am not dreamin this whole thing up." Melee continued, walking up to me. I sighed and nodded. I usually got this from little kids, who didn't believe I was real. This Melee girl is... What... Well, she _looks _full grown. But she's not acting like it. "Oh COOL!! Thanks!! YAY!" she cheered.

She walked up to me and reached up and gently ran her hand through my hair, then down across the side of my face. She smiled.

"You must be somebody's angel." She said.

"Heh. I want to be..." I said, my mind turning once again to Daxter. I had left him back all ALONE!! I wish I could be back there with him... Even doing nothing with him is better than doing something with anybody else... I realized I was staring out at nothing. Melee looked in the general direction in which I was looking, saw nothing, and turned back with a shrug. I shook off my thoughts.

"Nice. Now get the shield open." Lyleda said, seemingly un-phased by Melee's behavior with me and my staring off into space.

I wanted to wow them, rather than say a few words and have the shield open. Okay... So... That would require contact with the shield itself. And I know exactly how to do it...

"You ready for this? I know this sounds weird, but stand in front of me, please." I said. They moved to position nearly inches in front of the shield. I was just glad my wings were so huge, or else they would be pressing up against me... I do not like that close quarters...

Except with Dax... Heh.

"Ready?" I said.

"Get it over with! Man, we touch this shield and so many alarms will go off!! Oooh we'll be fucking dead..." Melee said, eyeing the slightly visible barrier right in front of her.

I brought my wings to the front, just touching the tips to the shield. The places where my wings touched started to glow. And like magic, the shield opened up between my wing tips. Melee and Lyleda ran in. I followed them, just bringing my wings in on time.

"Muy _bien _dude!" Melee said. "Now. Why are you here Jak?"

"Okay... Let me explain." I said, as I fell out of light form. "My other form, my dark form, has been trying to come here, and I don't know why. I'm guessing it has something to do with this mysterious leader that rules over Protectaria."

"Ahhh... You're balanced just like that girl, huh?" Lyleda said.

"I met her. Jilda. She's more balanced than me. Her dark form hasn't reacted to whatever is going on." I said. "Listen, do you have a map of the place? I want to get to where the leader would be, and quick."

"Sure! I made a shitload of these. I got BORED!!" Melee said, and held out a small piece of metal with a glass bubble on it. There was a single button on it. I pressed it, and a holographic map of the palace; complete with labels of what everything was; with a small blinking dot where the gardens were, appeared in midair.

"That's you." She said, and pointed at the dot. "It'll help you find where you are and where you need to go."

Lyleda shifted the pack she had on her back. "Wish us luck, man. And we wish you luck too." she said and bowed.

"Bye bye angel boy! Hope you find what you're looking for." Melee waved wildly instead of bowing nicely.

They both turned and started running. I waved, though I didn't think they saw.

Aw man. They were cool. Hope I can see them again... If I find out what the hell is happening and make it out alive...

------------------------------

I was surprised at the lack of guards. There were quite a few women around, but not enough like the Baron had when I had to go through his weapons facility, or the outer ring of his palace. Perhaps it was the shield that prevented most attacks on the palace from happening. Maybe that's why there is a lack of guards. They're being over confident!

I hid behind a corner and brought up the holographic map. I was merely five rooms away from the throne room. And then that was right in front of the mystery leader's sleeping quarters. I am putting money on the leader sleeping... So I can maybe look around the throne room without that much worry. Sometimes the leader keeps his or her plans where he or she can get them while in a seat of power, where they felt most confident.

I continued on, hiding whenever the occasional guard would come along, stalking the corridors for any trespassers that made it past the shield. Like Lyleda and Melee, perhaps? I hope they didn't get caught.

Soon the huge elegant double doors of the throne room were right in front of me. I quickly opened them and slid inside, shutting them and trying not to make any noise. As I slowly turned around... The sound of about ten super powerful guns charging, the sight of the elite squadron of guards (I suspected, by the gold bands around their arms)... I froze. Oh... There weren't a lack of guards... They were all... Waiting... For me.

"Uh... Hello." I said, laughing nervously and waving. "I'll.. Just... Leave..." I turned and peeked out the door. There were more guards waiting for me out there. I shut the door. Well, I could either give up or fight.

I choose fight. I called upon the dark forces, as much as I did not want to... And started to go dark. Just before the transformation started... Something cold was snapped around my neck. A guard moved out of my vision. Nothing changed... Deep purple lightning did not jump from my body. I did not lose my mind.

"I would not try to call upon those freak eco powers." An elite said, laughing. "That's an eco suppressor collar. Invented by the Baroness herself."

"Why the hell...?" I started to say, before something cold hit me in the back of my head. I gasped, seeing the thick carpet rising up before my eyes. My limbs had gone limp, my vision was going hazy... Somebody was trying to knock me out! Another hit, just to make sure I was on my way to the black... I groaned in pain and gave up trying to fight to stay awake.

------------------------------

The dank smell of must was the thing that roused me from my deep, forced sleep. I moaned, trying to reach up and hold my head, as I HURT. But my arms were either not listening to me or...

The faint rattle of chains filled my sensitive hearing as I tried to move. I was being held captive somewhere.

I willed my eyes to pull open, each of my eyelids seemed to be made of lead. I looked around seeing nothing but the dank dark walls of my cell. I was kneeling on the ground, my arms held high in the air by chains, the so called 'eco suppressor' collar was still tight around my neck...

"Good to see you are up." A feminine voice drawled lazily from outside the door of my prison. I slowly turned my head to see a tall woman standing at the open door. She was slightly illuminated by the lights outside my cell. Dressed in a blood red cloak, demanding respect... A golden mane of straight hair brushed against the floor. She was dressed in a golden armor that covered half her chest. She was wearing golden arm plating and golden leg plating. Anything that wasn't covered in armor was covered in the same blood red cloth of her cloak.

"Who... Who're you?" I asked. I never recalled my voice being so strained... I need water. And an ice pack for my neck...

"I am Avayela, the Baroness you probably have heard so much about." She said, leaning down and putting her hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at her. I hissed in pain, trying to move away.

"Mmm. You will make such a good slave for me." She said. Her hand started to reach down to my crotch, starting to go under the belt of my tunic. I realized what she was trying to do and gasped in the horror of what was happening.

"N-no!" I said loudly before she had pressed her lips against mine, silencing me from saying any more. When she moved away, she laughed.

"Shut up. It's not like anybody here will try to stop me." She said in a low voice, before turning her attention to my shirt. "Such flimsy material. But is still in my way." She took off the metal ring and the leather straps that kept together my outfit. Then she ripped off of my shirt.

Damnit, I don't even _LIKE_ women!!

While her one hand started working its way down my chest and abs, her other hand forced open my closed mouth by pressing where the jawbone connected. I tried to protest, but she would not listen. Her other hand had found its way into my pants and started stroking me. I tried to let out a horrified scream but her mouth was still on mine, preventing me from making any noise other than a pained groan. She was just about to get further when...

"Baroness Avayela!" a voice said at the door. She stopped her attention on me, allowing me to slump down and thank all the gods that she hadn't gotten further.

"What is it! You know I was going to break the new prisoner today." She hissed, standing up. I realized that she was putting back on her shirt...

"There is news from the sacred chamber guards! The Book of Gold was stolen!" The guard said, looking away.

"WHAT?!" Avayela yelled. "Take me to the Sacred Chamber RIGHT NOW!! She turned to me and placed one more unwanted kiss on my lips. "I'll be back for you later..." [A/N: I just realized she's sounding like Erol. Except HE'S BETTER!!]

I fell forward, but the chains on my arms were not letting me move.

I cannot believe that just happened... That did not just happen... I am so weak...

------------------------------

How long had it been since I was nearly raped? Perhaps a week. Longer. Maybe. I was fed every two days. And I had been fed the cruddy food three times. Avayela said she was going to break me. This obviously was part of the process. I was starting to feel extremely weak, hovering in between consciousness and unconsciousness. But my mind was still functioning very well. And all I was thinking of were three things...

Being with Daxter, killing Avayela, and getting WITH Daxter.

Yes... I have accepted that I love him. Since that experience, I have gained a certain hate for women, and want little to do with them... That left me with two choices. All my emotions could stay bottled up and I could become a monk at a Precursor Temple or I could like guys. And I was already HALFWAY THERE by living with Daxter...

God I want him.

_:: If you want him so much then why don't you escape? ::_ A tiny voice in the back of my head said. That wasn't my dark conscious speaking... That was my own thoughts.

I can't escape... My eco powers have been stopped.

_:: That did not stop you before when you met that mystic wastelander who tried to drain you of your eco powers completely... ::_

That is different... That was natural powers. This is technology.

_:: Screw technology. You lived in the past for a long time and did fine there. ::_

I let out a grunt of pain as I pulled on my chains for about the millionth time. If only I could call upon my dark powers. It's not like I wasn't angry enough! I growled low in my throat, straining against the chains.

I have to do SOMETHING... Break free so Avayela does not decide to finish her session with me.

Something inside my mind stirred. My dark side! He hadn't spoken for a long time... Please. Use your immense power of evil and break free! I hand the reins of my mind over to you... You can kill anything... Just get me free and get us back to Daxter...

My head fell forward as I felt two horns start to grow from my head, as I felt my nails grow long, hard and sharp...

--------- Dark Jak ---------

Finally. No amount of technology can hold me! I hold the power of the ancient and dangerous dark eco in my hands.

I hissed, before yanking hard on the chains that were trying to hold me down. They flew out of the wall. I didn't even try to remove them from my arms... I thought it was a nice look for me. Chains and a collar, and no shirt...

I looked up at the door, before starting to beat on it, knowing it would draw attention from one of the guards. Sure as hell, one walked up and opened the door. I slid back as she walked into the room, but she did not have time to scream as I shot my hand out, burying it deep in her neck. I drew my hand out, taking a moment to lick at the blood dripping from my nails. The coppery taste brought my rage to new heights as I ran out of the cell, killing whatever came in my path.

Without realizing it, I had gotten up to the palace itself... Running straight into the Baroness Avayela herself as she and a few advisors were walking to a conference room.

"What the hell!" She said, staring at me. A huge maniac grin spread across my face as I took a step towards her. I threw up one arm, the chain still connected to the shackle whipping up and luckily wrapping around her neck. I yanked her close.

"GUA----..." She started to scream. Started. I thrust my hand deep into her chest, right where her armor did not cover. Blood started seeping down my bare arm and onto the carpet. I love the feeling of flesh ripping under my hand... I drew my hand out. There was a sickening slurp as I did so. My ears twitched at hearing the sound. It was a good sound... Avayela was dead before she even hit the ground.

I let the advisors run away. I could always catch them later, or just kill somebody else in their place. It was all the same to me. Death was death as long as I caused it...

With a feral smirk, I looked out the window at the white stoned city. I yanked my arm, the one that was still chained around Avayela's neck. The chain came free. I bolted for the huge doors of the palace... As I opened them I saw the shield go down. Around the palace... And also around the island! Somebody must have hit the off switch. They wanted away.

I ran through the forest around the palace and soon came up to the confused streets of Protectaria. The girls were wondering why the shield went down... Then a few saw me... Screams erupted as I slashed one across the neck, blood gushing out flowing over my arms.

I had one sole intent while here in this city...

I had to paint the town red.

* * *

Megan: Oh god Dark Jak is SO EVIL! Well... The one in the story is... -eyes review crew Dark Jak, who is chewing on his own shoe- YOU COULD TAKE SOME LESSONS FROM HIM!!

Skystrike: I like the violence part. It's all good!

Light Jak: -nearly in tears- Killing is BAD!!

Megan: Well, we have five reviews... No announcer. Thank god there wasn't an announcer LAST TIME! YOU COULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED THAT WAS COMING! Jak nearly got raped, Dark Jak going insane and 'painting the town red...' I like that line...

Skystrike: Don't forget to review, alright?


End file.
